


Peridot's Bad Day

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst Steven Universe, Crystal Gems Steven Universe, Garnet Steven Universe, Giant/Tiny, Jasper Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli Steven Universe, Malachite - Freeform, Other, Pearl Steven Universe, Peridot Steven Universe, Vore, micro/macro, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is on a mission. Everyone expect Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot. Luckily, Lapis and Jasper know how to pass away time and push Peridot's buttons at the same time..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot's Bad Day

It was a sunny day and the Crystal Gems were gone on a mission. All of the Crystal Gems except Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot. Of course, Peridot didn't get to go on the mission because both Lapis and Jasper dared her to steal Steven's cookie. Stupidly, Peridot did so and got in trouble. Oh how she hated Lapis and Jasper's ideas. They had purposely done that! Just to get her in trouble! Of course, like always.

"Lapis, we should fuse." The large gem winked at the blue gem.  
"Ooh, should we?" The blue gem grinned and she stood up on the beach along with Jasper. The two stepped aside, both glancing to Peridot who narrowed her eyes and sat in the sand before going back to reading her book.

After a minuet or so, Jasper and Lapis finally fused to become Malachite. The fusion took a moment to get used to her surroundings and feelings before then turning to Peridot. Of course, the rather feline side was Jasper. Malachite started to swat her large paws at Peridot, a loud purr rumbling in her throat. She was rather rough but yet careful.

Peridot dropped her book and she tried to scurry away from Malachite. "Leave me alone!" She squealed, trying to take shelter. Eventually she reached the house, scurrying up the steps and onto the bridge.

Malachite leaned in, breathing heavily. She lapped her thick, long, and bristled tongue over the small gem before finally pulling the small gem into her mouth. The fusion stepped back from the house before opening her mouth, glancing down to her tongue and the small gem hanging off of it. Peridot was screaming and begging for her to stop.

First of all, she didn't want to be eaten alive. That's just pure fucking disgusting. Second of all, she didn't want to let go of Malachite's tongue. If she did, she would fall to her death and poof. Seconds, minuets, hours, days, months, years before she probably would regenerate. She defiantly wouldn't want that to happen. With a loud wail, she widened her eyes. Large drops of saliva and slobber fell onto the small gem in which she tried her best to hold onto the tongue. Slowly, she was falling to her death.

Rather amused, the fusion reached in a small hand to remove Peridot from her tongue. She placed the small gem in her palm, starting to pet and stroke her hair in which Peridot scowled.

"Look at you. You're covered in slobber."  
"Isn't that adorable?"  
"It sure is."

The fusion talked to herself as she loudly laughed. It seemed to be a conversation between Lapis and Jasper which greatly annoyed Peridot.

It was then Malachite started to gently toss Peridot into the air and catch her, the small gem fearfully squealing out. Giggling with amusement, Malachite tossed Peridot further into the air before opening her mouth to catch the small gem. It was then she caught the small gem, snapping her jaws shut.

Peridot wailed and she widened her eyes. The uncomfortable feeling of the fusion's throat disgusted her although she was furious that Jasper and Lapis' stupid fusion was able to fuck with her so easily. As she dropped down into Malachite's stomach, she glanced around. It seemed to be tinted slightly blue. Probably Lapis. At least there was space to move around.

With that, Malachite unfused. The two gems dropped to the ground with a grunt, looking at each other. Of course, Lapis figured Jasper would of had Peridot in her belly but she didn't which was highly surprising. Muffled wails and profanities were sounding from Lapis' enlarged belly. Jasper loudly laughed and she grinned, getting up and going over to pick up Lapis.

"Haha, we got her good, right Lapis?"  
Lapis groaned and she rested her hands against her belly, nodding softly. "Yep.. Got her good.. She hiccuped, closing her eyes.

Jasper carried Lapis back to the house, dropping her on the couch. As soon as the blue gem hit the couch, she poofed in which Peridot was now free. The small gem started to scream at Jasper in which the large gem showed her fangs to intimidate Peridot who quieted down at the sight. The large gem reached in, taking the blue gem and putting it in her mouth. As soon as she gulped it down, her eyes widened. The noise of the warp pad startled her. Especially due to the fact she just swallowed Lapis' gem.

The Crystal Gems waved to Jasper and Peridot who waved back.

"Where is Lapis?"  
"Gone." Jasper quickly spoke before Peridot got up, going over to explain everything that happened.

The small gem explained her horrible day with the two as she whimpered loudly. Oh how she hated to stay home alone with Jasper and Lapis.


End file.
